Monty: Funniest Joke
by 42 Zombies
Summary: Sequel to 'Monty.' Monty returns, writing a jokeaweek email. When he writes the funniest joke in the world, it spells doom for many a dumb animal character...


**Monty: Funniest Joke**

_Author's Notes: Yeah, even though it's in another category, this is the sequel to my semi-famous fan fic '_**Monty**_.' Please read it and read this and... Please review; please._

* * *

Monty sat down at his computer happily. He had been in this world for seven months now, and was sure he had driven at least 2.6 people insane, all thanks to his joke-a-week e-mails. Things were going great. **

* * *

****The man you just read about is Monty Von der Pythonschlange, writer of jokes. ****In a few moments, he will have written the funniest joke in the world… and, as a consequence, millions will die… laughing. **

* * *

"Check-a your e-mail, the fan fic way! Check-a your e-mail, the fan fiction way!" Strong Bad sang as he typed on his Lappy. An e-mail came up, but it wasn't one that asked a question. This was more like a… joke-a-week. 

"Oh, man, another one of these joke-a-week e-mails?!" Strong Bad asked, furious. "I keep telling you guys to stop mailing these to me! These things give me the—." He read the e-mail and suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh, crap! That is… is… can't… breathe…" he fell to the ground, dead.

"Stwong Bad, I'm gonna eat all the food in youw fwidge!" Homestar yelled as he walked into the computer room. He looked down at his dead 'friend,' not realizing he wasn't alive. "Poow guys." He said. "His head must've fallen asleep fwom being awake too much! I'll just check-a his e-mail, the fan fic way… fow him."

Homestar sat down at the computer and began reading the joke-e-mail. He immediately burst into laughter and fell to the ground, kicking and laughing. "Oh, man! That was… oh… ah!" He stopped kicking a couples minutes after he died.

**

* * *

It was a fantastic success. Over sixty thousand times as powerful as Britain's great pre-war joke, and one which Hitler just couldn't match.**

* * *

GERMANY: 

_"My dog has no nose!" Adolf Hitler yelled from the podium where he was giving his speech. "Then how's he smell?" A soldier asked. "Terrible!" Hitler responded._

* * *

"This computer is not much of a challenge." Stinkoman said as he stood over his defeated computer. "I want to fight something! Or maybe challenge it! Either one will work!" 

Suddenly, the Joke appeared on the computer's screen. "What's this?" Stinkoman asked. With a ridiculous battle-cry, he kicked the computer up into his hands. "Some sort of e-challenge?" He read the joke and dropped the computer, laughing. "Ha ha ha! That was a funny joke! Ha ha ha! Now I can not breathe! Ha ha ha!" He fell down, dead. "I think I am dead now." He said.

* * *

"Okay, commandos!" Gunhaver yelled as the Cheat Commandos stood outside a garage, holding sponges, buckets of soapy water, and a sign that read 'FREE CAR-WASHiN' FOR BLUE LASER.' "Blue Laser will never be able to resist this brilliant trap!" 

"Um… why do we have a computer there?" Fightgar asked as he pointed at a nearby computer. "Uh… I'm not sure." Gunhaver said. "To check-a my e-mail the fan fic way?" He pushed a button on the computer and the Joke came up. Everyone immediately began laughing.

"Can't… Breathe!" Gunhaver yelled as he laughed. "Need… Reinforcements!" "Hey, I brought the squeegee." Reinforcements said as he walked up. Several Cheat Commandos had already died. "Why aren't you laughing yourself to death?" Crakotage asked Reinforcements. "You should be dying, like the reth… rest." He tried to do his signature laugh, but that just killed him.

"I can't read." Reinforcements said with a shrug.

* * *

Old-Timey Strong Bad sat in his chair, reading a newspaper. "We don't have computers here." He said without looking up. "Go away."

* * *

**In 2008, peace broke out with the election of Jack Black as president. It was the end of the Joke. Joke warfare was banned at a special session of the Geneva Convention, and in 2050 the last remaining copy of the joke was laid to rest here in the Berkshire countryside, never to be told again.**

* * *

"Uh… hello?" Strong Bad asked as he looked around. He was in his computer room… but how was that possible? Hadn't he just died laughing? Had that whole, fan-fic like event just been a dream? What was going on?!

* * *

Monty whistled a surprisingly cheerful tune as he took out the Python Key and turned it, opening the crazy-looking portal. "Next stop…" he said as he stepped through the portal. "A VIDEO GAME!"

* * *

"Okay, your rhyming needs work." Silent Rip said to Crakotage. "You need to practice. Let's try something easy, like, um... Fhgwhgads." Crakotage's eyes widened.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know; weird. Sorta-kinda based off of a Monty Python sketch, though not a whole lot. If I make another one, it'll be more like the sketch. So review and I'll make a sequel. Or, review or I'll make a sequel. 


End file.
